


Him, the one in white coat

by KarlaCRL



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, M/M, Phobias, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: Siwon was always scared of hospitals, but mainly of people in white coats. Doctors. They were creeping him, because of one memory, he would like to forget. Yet, he can't.Due to one unfortunate accident, however, he is brought to the hospital by his two best friends. And there he meets him. Doctor Cho.Will Siwon be able to forget his memory and start to open up to doctors?Or is there something else to it?There's only one way to find out!





	Him, the one in white coat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my older works that are posted on my wattpad and even on asianfanfics.com... I have not copied this fanfic because I remember very vividly writing it. It was supposed to be very dramatic but... I don't know, you work it out :) I hope you like it.   
> I'm not good at writing smut, so I hope you won't feel too weirded out because of it...  
> Enjoy!

Hell. He would call this building a hell. It’s not like he wants to curse this place or something, it’s just personal. He doesn’t know if he is here because of his injury now, or because of his dizziness. Whenever, he happens to be in a hospital, he feels like this. A grown-up man. Does it make sense? But more than this building, he doesn’t like people in white coats. They are creeping him out. These people actually have license to cut a person up! This is insane! Okay, he is very glad for these people to be in this world and treating others, but he still doesn’t like them.

Back then, when Siwon was still a child and lived with his parents, he witnessed something, he wished he never saw. Not that changed his point of view on life, his innocence was effected as well. That night, he ran away from home. He was so scared of staying there, that he just had to run away and never come back. That’s all he could do like this. Never in his life, was he scared like this and people with white coats.

Since that time, he has never seen his parents again. They were those people in white coats. They were trying to save a person but ended up killing them. It was the most horrific sight for Siwon since he was only 10 years old. He was so much scared! And now he is sitting here with his two best friends. He is royally pissed at them, because they know how much he hates hospitals! Yet, they have brought him here. Just great…

“Don’t give me this look.. You were the one, who was trying to kill yourself.” Eunhyuk catches Siwon’s glare, just when he was looking around. _There is so many people today…_

“Excuse me? You were the one running around the apartment when I was cooking!” The tallest man whispers loudly, clenching his jaw and his uninjured hand.

“I told you guys, we should call a delivery.” Donghae sighs, listening to those two. It’s late in the night, they were cooking and now are sitting here. Damn, he is tired as hell! He knows better things to do on Monday’s night, than sitting in a hospital hall. What’s more disappointing? They wanted to spend Valentine’s day with Siwon, so the man wouldn’t have to be alone! They have completely sacrificed their night! Just for Siwon!

“You know, I don’t eat from deliveries.” Siwon groans defeated, staring at the white wall in front of him. White… White everywhere! He hates the color! Why everything has to be white! Because of this, he started to even hate winter! Walls in his apartment are colorful or he would feel completely depressed and stressed every time he comes home. Home is meant to be a place to relax after all.

“If we called them, you wouldn’t cut yourself.” Donghae points out, glancing towards the tall guy. He understands his fear for hospitals, but perhaps he is overdoing it.

“It’s not like I’m bleeding too much.” Siwon sighs again, closing his eyes. All his life, he was trying to be as healthy as possible, so he wouldn’t have to go to the hospital. Of course, sometimes he just had to go and sometimes he was just refusing so much, that someone had to help him somewhere else than hospital. He still remembers this one boy, who helped him. He was about two years younger than Siwon, he was very professional, however. Just like a doctor. That was the first time, he didn’t mind being treated like a patient. It was a nice feeling for a change.

“But you lost amount of blood. You are okay right now, just because you were paying attention at biological class and know how to stop bleeding.” Eunhyuk slapped Siwon lightly on the head. He was truly terrified when Siwon yelled because of cutting himself and blood was everywhere. If the man didn’t treat it as soon as possible, they would be in a large trouble!

“True enough.” Siwon nods, glancing at his two friends. If he should be honest, there wasn’t much to do to stop the bleeding. _Aish, they are doing a complete havoc here. Why are there people staring this way?!_

“We aren’t here even for two minutes and we are arguing.” Donghae shakes his head, pouting a bit. Well, it’s not like he wasn’t awaiting this because the topic of hospital is passé but still. They just want to help Siwon! What’s so hard in understanding that?

“Not my fault…” Eunhyuk says grumpily, nudging Siwon to make it clear that he is not happy with that either. He could be spending night with Donghae in room, making love or something. Even though, if it was in Siwon’s apartment. The walls are thick and others can’t hear what’s going on in the room. That was the first thing, he and Donghae checked out when visiting Siwon for the first time…

Just when all three of them finally calmed down, a young doctor walked passed them. His white coat was long until his knees, but for some reason this doctor just seemed off because of something… Are doctors always dressed like this under the white coat? He looks rather stylish. So much, that Siwon can’t leave his eyes off of him. It almost seems, like his eyes are glued to the one doctor. Donghae and Eunhyuk are staring at the young doctor with interest as well, but more like… They have seen him somewhere, but where?

“Subin, please take care of this thing and send to me another patient. Thank you.” The doctor starts speaking with a smile, professionally, when approaching a nurse who has a night shift tonight. It’s a sister of one of the doctor’s, Lee Sungmin. He is giving her a small envelope. The envelope looks really weird, though…

The nurse looks at the young doctor with wide eyes and raised brows. What is he doing here? He shouldn’t be here! Either way, she accepts the envelope, glancing down at it. There is something written. _Look inside._ Not knowing this guy, she would have thought, he is trying to flirt with her.

“Yes, doctor Cho.” She nods her head, holding a chuckle in, since she can guess he has something prepared up to his sleeve and wants to it be top secret. By the way, he is acting, it even looks like he doesn’t want to be caught at all because of some reason. “But… What are you doing here tonight? Don’t you have a day off?” if that’s what he wants, she will go along the lines. His answer, however, is just a smile and a small wink, before going to his office.

Subin stares at the door, which just closed before opening the envelope and reading the card that is inside. _Send me Choi Siwon._ The nurse looks at the report in her files and chuckles. There is some guy named Choi Siwon. He is here for an emergency treatment. _Gosh, what’s going on with this man again?_ What are they plotting here right now? Where is her brother anyway? He should be here on the night shift!

“He is pretty young to be a doctor, isn’t he?” Eunhyuk asks, looking at Donghae and then at Siwon, who is trying hard to not to run after doctor Cho this very moment.

The truth is, he knows doctor Cho for some time now. Actually, he is the young boy treating his would years ago. They met again and started dating soon after. This is their third month together. Of course, his two friends know nothing about this. He didn’t tell them yet, because there wasn’t a right time yet. They have always met briefly and tonight just appeared out of nowhere. Just the night, he had something planned with Kyuhyun. Let’s just say, this is a little revenge? Damn, he just wants to clean the ketchup from his hand already! It’s becoming sticky and starting to smell as well! Any longer and those two would find out about his little secret!

“Well, at least he isn’t old. And you must admit... He is good looking.” Donghae grins, looking at the door of the office. But he just can’t take off that feeling, he has seen somewhere the guy before… But where?

“Can you two just shut up?” Siwon looks at both of them. Why does he have to sit right between them? Couldn’t they sit next to each other? He feels like some kid, that is being punished for something…

Just when he was thinking about the ketchup again, a nurse came up to them with a small smile. She is really curious, who this Choi Siwon is and looking at him like this… Well, Kyuhyun has a good taste.

“Mr. Choi Siwon?” she asks with a small smirk, that formed on her lips, even without her knowing.

“Yes?” Siwon looks up at her, noticing her small smirk. It isn’t hard for him to say, that she knows something.

“You can go inside. Doctor Cho is waiting.” She states, taking her leave again. Now actually smiling, because no one in particular is looking at her.

“You are going to him? Damn, lucky you.” Donghae grins at Siwon, patting him on the shoulder. If this goes well, maybe the man will have a good and long fuck tonight or other day. It’s Siwon after all and there’s no way, he won’t ask the guy out. Hae noticed him, staring at the doctor when he came for quite a while.

“Hey! You have me!” Eunhyuk looks at him hurt, pouting. He never thought, he would hear something like this from his boyfriend.

“And I love you but you know… Look around at all those guys and girls…” Hae motions to all the people with his head, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Ah.. I see.” Hyuk starts smirking as well at this point, raising his brows couple of times, looking at Siwon.

Ignoring his two friends, Siwon sighs again and walks over to the office, where doctor Cho disappeared to. He knocks on the door, waiting for a welcome from the other side of the door, and then walking inside. For the last time, he looks at his two friends, feeling sincerely sorry for them right now. Shooting them a small smile, he closes the door behind him.

“So, what’s bothering you Mr. Choi?” Kyuhyun asks, as soon as Siwon pays attention to him. He was waiting for him here, leaning against the table with arms crossed on his chest, a triumphal smile on his lips.

The asked man chuckles, walking up to his lover and wrapping one arm around his waist, while the other arm with the ‘injured’ hand is being hold up.

“What’s bothering me more or less?” Siwon asks with a smile, holding Kyuhyun tightly in one spot, so he can’t run away.

“More.” The doctor says after seconds of silence. For some reason, he is kind of afraid of the answer, in a good way. This man can be so cheesy and so pervert at the same time, after all. It’s making Kyuhyun pick wisely. Then why does he want to know the obvious?

“You in your clothes, doctor Cho.” Siwon answers immediately, kissing Kyuhyun’s jaw and cheeks.

Kyuhyun bites on his lip, starting to blush a bit. Just when he awaits it the least, the man attacks his lips, demanding an entrance to his hot cavern, which is gladly accepted. There’s no way, Kyuhyun would reject Siwon’s kisses.

“Pervert. What’s bothering you less?” the doctor chuckles, panting slightly from the making out season. He keeps staring into Siwon’s eyes, smiling at him. Gosh, how long was it since they last seen each other? One week? Damn his job as a doctor!

“The ketchup on my hand…” Siwon looks at the hand, disgusted.

“There is a sink. We have only few minutes, before Sungmin comes here and your friends start storming.” Kyuhyun chuckles, resting his head against Siwon’s shoulder.

“Oh? And where are we going?”

“To my apartment. They will be probably waiting for you in your apartment...” the younger one stops talking only to tilt his head a bit, when he feels Siwon’s lips on his neck. Closing his eyes, he temporarily forgets about everything, enjoying the moment. “Won, stop, we have to hurry!” suddenly he snaps, giving a disapproving look to Siwon.

“Sure sure… Give me a minute.” The man sighs, releasing Kyuhyun from his hold.

“Hurry!” the doctor smiles, pecking Won’s cheek and taking the coat off, hanging it on the hanger for Sungmin. He didn’t have time to get his own.

Siwon walks to the sink and takes off the bandage, throwing it in the can and washes his hands. That’s gross… Even the water smells like hospital! If there wasn’t Kyuhyun, he wouldn’t even cross the line of main door of this building. He would even start to fight his friends, so they would take him away from there. But now, there is his lover and even though, he doesn’t really like the job, Kyuhyun is a great doctor. Plus, just for him, his cute boyfriend promised him to open up his own small office in the neighborhood. Isn’t he amazing?

In the waiting room, on the hall, Eunhyuk and Donghae are waiting, being a little anxious. It’s a while since Siwon disappeared in the office and they haven’t heard from him since then. They are sitting next to each other, holding hands carefully, so people won’t see it. There are some people, who don’t like gays after all. They don’t want any arguments this late at night.

Sitting in their places tight, not even moving to look around, they stare at the door of the office. What is taking them so long? Is Siwon really seriously injured? What if they caused a serious accident and Siwon has to stay in the hospital? That’s not something, best friends should do. They are already adults on top of that.

“Subin, I’m going to the office. Kyuhyun already left… And he looked in a very good mood.” A shorter guy came to the nurse. He didn’t have any coat or anything, but was acting like he was a doctor there.

When Eunhyuk with Donghae heard, that Kyuhyun left, suddenly they remembered. The doctor Cho! It must have been the young snarky boy, they have been fighting a lot few years back! It was the guy who treated Siwon as well, because the guy didn’t want to go to the hospital! Wait… He left?! When? Where? And where is Siwon?

“I’m not surprised, he was practically bouncing when he came to me, asking for one specific patient.” Subin chuckles, looking at her brother Sungmin. She glances to those two, with an apologetic smile, since they were staring at them with wide eyes.

“Yeah… I know.” Sungmin nods, with a small laugh.

Sungmin knows Kyuhyun since college and they were getting along really well. They knew about each other almost everything. They could even tell when something was off with the other one. Every time, Kyuhyun was in love, he was acting crazy but not to this extent. This time, he fell really hard for his boyfriend. Sungmin never met Siwon in person, but talked to him on phone few times when Kyuhyun had to go somewhere or something. Just from that, he could tell, the guy was a good man.

“I should tell his friends to leave. Their friend isn’t here anymore. Poor them, making fun of them and then running away.” Subin sighs, looking at those two, pouting a bit, feeling sorry towards them. Maybe, she should have told them earlier but then again, she didn’t know when Kyuhyun would be able to leave with his boyfriend.

“Life of best friends, being the third wheel.” Sungmin chuckles, taking reports from his sister on patients.

“It more looked like Siwon was the third wheel though.” She tilted her head to the side.

“And now, it’s them.” Sungmin nods, and starts leaving for the office. “Anyway, send me first patient.”

After Subin sends the patient to the doctor, she goes to the two friends, explaining them the situation. At first, they didn’t want to trust her, so she had to show them the card with Kyuhyun’s note. Only then, they were left dumbfounded, then furious and then they were storming out of the hospital to Siwon’s apartment, assuming he was there, together with Kyuhyun. A wrong choice of directions. Kyuhyun and Siwon drove away right the opposite direction.

In the mean time, Kyuhyun has already parked his car at the lot. He is counting himself lucky for living so near his work place. Never in his life was this happy to live only ten minutes of ride in a car. Both him and Siwon are quick to leave the car and get in the apartment building, right into the elevator.

In the elevator, Siwon can’t hold himself anymore and pushes Kyuhyun against the wall, where he attacks his lips again. Before Kyuhyun even starts to protest, he already gives into the man’s kissing, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. Small whimpers leaving his mouth, when Won starts rubbing his crotch against Kyuhyun’s.

When the elevator opens the door, both men are already fully aroused. Kyuhyun grabs Siwon’s hand and pulls him into the apartment, after unlocking the door. As soon as the door shut closed, Kyuhyun is slammed against the wall again, his mouth being ravished again. Both of them got rid of each other’s jacket, plus the younger had the chance to take off the man’s sweatshirt.

Was it in the morning? The young doctor planned a perfect night with his boyfriend. Romantic night, with a good meal and wine. Later on, with an amazing sex, then shower together. Looks, like it will from the end to the beginning. Not that he minds. He wouldn’t complain about this at all!

Siwon lifts Kyuhyun, so the latter can wrap his legs around the man’s waist. When Kyu is fully secured, the man finds his way to the bedroom, where he was so many times already. Even before, they started to date.

In the bedroom, once again, Kyuhyun ends up with his back on the door, this time bedroom’s. Breaking the kiss because of lack of oxygen, Won uses this chance to take off Kyuhyun’s jumper and shirt. Siwon’s shirt follows right after.

Once both of them are half naked, the older man moves his lips through younger’s jaw line to his neck, paying attention to the sensitive skin, making love marks and bites there. Kyuhyun’s soft moans start to echo the room. Those delicious moans, he loves to hear.

The younger one tilts his head to the side, so the other has more access to his neck. While his neck has the attention, he feels his cock getting painful and wants more friction. He starts to grind against the other’s hips, a loud moan leaving his lips.

“Someone is impatient…” Siwon chuckles, looking up at his lover and pecking his lips, moving to the bed ever so slowly, letting Kyuhyun to grind his hips against his.

“Don’t blame a man. How can I not get aroused?” the younger asks, his eyes filled with lust. He wants his lover inside of him so much it hurts! Literally. His erection hurts how hard it is!

“I completely understand what you mean baby.” Siwon lays Kyuhyun down carefully on the bed, kissing him again, while his hand starts playing with one of the younger’s perky nipples. Delicious moans keep escaping Kyuhyun’s mouth, that it makes Siwon even harder. He can already feel himself leaking of precum.

Moving his lips to the other erect nipple, Siwon starts sucking on it and licking it as well, while pinching the other with his fingers. His free hand, finds its way down into Kyuhyun’s pants, where the erection is hiding already leaking with so much precum. Looks, like he isn’t the only one in so much need.

With all these sensations, there comes new wave of moans. Kyuhyun is arching his back in all the pleasure, with closed eyes.

Seeing, how the younger keeps his eyes closed, Siwon stops all the demonstrations and gets off of the bed, which is something Kyuhyun completely disagree about, whining loudly.

“Just wait a for a bit…” Siwon chuckles at Kyuhyun’s cute behavior and opens the cabinet, where Kyuhyun’s ties are being kept, he takes two and then goes back to the bed. “Shall we play a little?”

“Hm?” the doctor is looking at him confused, as to why did he have to grab his ties right now, when everything was getting hot. He just doesn’t get his boyfriend from time to time. Why is he doing this to him?!

“Get into the center of the bed and put your hands to the head of the bed.” The man instructs, getting on the bed himself and straddles the boy, once he does what he was told.

Kyuhyun still doesn’t understand what’s going on, but soon gets alert when his hands are being tied up to the head bed by his tie. He tries moving his hands, only to find out, it’s impossible and stares at Siwon blinking. Is he kidding him right now?

“Siwon?” he asks, unsure of what’s going on. He doesn’t get any answer, however. Instead, he is being blinded with the second tie. “Siwon… This is not funny.” He whines, feeling scared a bit. They didn’t play like this before and he doesn’t know what to await at all.

“Shh… It’s alright baby…” Siwon leans down to Kyuhyun’s ear and whispers sensually, and then bites on the ear lobe. “Just feel…” he says huskily.

By this action, Kyuhyun’s body shivers in anticipation. This is going to be something new and he knows, he will love it, if it’s Won. His breath gets unsteady, while waiting what will happen next. His erection is still hard and painful.

Siwon shifts a bit lower and licks one nipple, then the other, and then starts licking his way actress Kyuhyun’s chest down to his pants, which he unbuttons, sliding them off of the younger’s legs and throwing somewhere inside the room.

With being blinded and not able to touch, Kyuhyun became more sensitive and keeps shifting to get more touches. Hopelessly, he is trying to get any attention. But he isn’t getting any, since the man is just staring down at him with eyes full of lust. If he could he would take him right then, but he knows he must prep his lover before taking him. He would hate himself if hurt Kyuhyun.

“Won~ Please… Do something…” Kyuhyun starts speaking after a while, when nothing is being done. Siwon is being this cruel on purpose! How can he?! Soon it will Kyuhyun’s chance to take a revenge!

“And what do you want baby?” Won asks in a husky voice, taking off Kyuhyun’s boxers slowly and then runs his fingers on the other’s erection gently and teasingly.

“Ahn… Take me already…” Kyuhyun moans, biting on his lip and buckling up his hips greedy for more touch.

“I have to prep you first Kyu.” Siwon sighs. He knew this would be the request.

Of course, what else would be coming from Kyuhyun’s mouth? But he won’t give in, not this time. He has done it once and took Kyuhyun raw. The latter was in incredible pain next morning, which was breaking Siwon’s heart into pieces. He was taking care of him all day, cuddled him and made him food, feeling bad for what he had done. It’s not like he wouldn’t want to do that again. He would, but for other reasons and not because his Kyu would be in pain.

“You don’t have to! Just take me!” the boy says in a commanding voice, seeking more of the attention. He wants Siwon inside of him already and so badly!

“Being demanding, are we?” the man starts pupping Kyu’s length slowly, while leaning down to make more marks on his neck. He wants everyone to know that Kyuhyun is his.

“Aaaahhhnn… Fuck Siwon!” the younger moans loudly, arching his back in pleasure.

“I will prep you at least a little.” Siwon promises, while still kissing him.

“H-hurry…”

“No rush babe.” Siwon slowly moves his hand to Kyuhyun’s entrance and pushes one finger inside gently. There is no lube, if he remembers correctly, so he has to be very careful, while working his way or preparing his lover.

“Aahhnn~”

The man soon adds one more finger to the first one and starts scissoring them to stretch Kyuhyun properly. Soon, the third finger follows up. This time, Siwon starts aiming for the sweet spot. He knows by heart, where the spot it. There is no way, he wouldn’t remember something about Kyuhyun’s body.

Kyuhyun starts screaming from the pleasure he is getting, meeting the thrusts of fingers with his hips. Small drops of sweat is already forming on his body. He is getting so hot right now.

“Won! I… I want… I want you already!” Kyuhyun moans out.

Not being have to asked twice, Siwon takes off his pants, together with his boxers and pumps his erection few times, before positioning himself and throwing Kyuhyun’s legs over his shoulders, before thrusting into him all the way.

“Ahnnn!” A very loud moan escapes from Kyuhyun’s lips, his back arching and new wave of sweat forming on his body.

“Fuck so tight baby…” Siwon groans from the pleasure. “How come your ass feels so amazing every time?” he leans down again, biting gently on the younger’s skin to leave more marks.

“I have my ways…” Kyu breaths out.

“You have pretty goddamn amazing ways then!”

Without being asked, Siwon starts to move quickly, he doesn’t bother to go slow since he is sure he prepped Kyuhyun good enough for him to bear with a fast pace. Thrusting hard and fast, Won keeps missing the prostate on purpose. He wants Kyuhyun to last longer.

With each thrust the younger meets the hips of the older man, wanting to feel him harder and deeper inside. His heart is beating like crazy and he can’t move, which is completely killing him. He wants to touch Siwon so badly but he can’t.

“Deeper… Harder… Please…” Kyuhyun breaths out, throwing his head backwards.

To fulfill the boy’s request, Siwon changes positions, turning Kyu on his four. Before he starts moving again, he makes sure, the doctor can breath properly.

With this new position, Siwon’s thrust are faster, harder and deeper than the previous ones. He keeps up his fast pace, never stopping.

Soon, when he feels himself getting closer to his release, he reaches for Kyuhyun’s cock to pump it. From the way, how tight, the younger got tight, he can tell that Kyu is very close to cumming as well.

“W-Won… I’m going to…”

“Cum whenever you want babe~”

Few more thrusts and Kyuhyun is cumming into his sheets on the bed, in a silent scream. His walls got so tight, that it made Siwon almost unable to move and it caused that he released his cum into Kyuhyun’s cute little butt.

The man pulls out of Kyuhyun and unties his hands. Then he throws somewhere the tie, that was blinding him. It takes the boy few seconds to adjust to the light in the room. The next thing he knows, is being pulled to the man’s panting chest. His heart is beating like crazy as well.

The young doctor smiles and places kisses on the sweaty chest, here and there, to prove how happy he is at the moment.

This small gesture, makes Won smile. He loves how affectionate can Kyuhyun get with him. He is just so adorable sometimes. Siwon pecks the younger’s hair and then nuzzles it.

“I missed you so much.” Kyu looks up at his lover with big eyes, pouting a little.

“I missed you too baby. Sorry, I couldn’t go to see you sooner.” He smiles apologetically, rubbing the other’s back soothingly.

The younger stares at Siwon for a bit longer, before an idea pops out in his head. A sweet revenge! He smirks, which makes Siwon more alert. With small movements, he keeps kissing and licking the other’s chest, going down to his crotch.

“Baby? What are you… Aahh..” not being able to finish the sentence, Siwon moans. Kyuhyun just took his cock into his mouth, making him hard again.

When the cock is completely erect again, Kyuhyun smirks again and starts teasing the tip very slowly, then bobs his head down. He repeats his motion.

“Mhm… Baby… stop teasing…” Siwon moans, his eyes closed and his head thrown backwards from how much pleasured he is right now. His hips jerking up to get more pleasure. But he is pleading is being ignored by Kyuhyun. On top of that, the younger keeps his hips down, so he can move at all. He is going at his own pace.

Few minutes later, he starts deep throating the man, then teasing again. This continues until the man feels like cumming.

“Kyu? I’m going to… cum inside… your mouth…” Won breaths out. The only respond, however, is humming which makes vibration runs down his cock and that pushes him over the edge.

“Baby!” he moans loudly, buckling up his hips.

The young doctor swallows all the cum, licking his lips to get rid of the drops on his them. He looks at Siwon, who is breathing heavily, with closed eyes.

“You are just so good…” the man says, after he steadies his breathing a bit. This makes Kyuhyun grin and snuggles to the man, nuzzling his chest again.

Siwon chuckles and covers them with the blanket. Glancing to the clock on the night stand, it’s already 2 am. No wonder he is so tired.

It doesn’t take much longer for both of them to fall asleep. It was a long day for both of them. This activity didn’t help much to their tired bodies, but they would lie, if they said they didn’t enjoy it at all. No way! They did enjoy it. So much!

In the morning, Kyuhyun wakes up sooner than Siwon. He is used to waking up early because of his job, even without an alarm clock. Thankfully, today he doesn’t have to hurry, because he has a day off. Just like yesterday. If he remembers correctly, Siwon goes to work only in the afternoon, so they have all morning for themselves.

He looks up at the sleeping man and smiles sweetly at him. Won is sleeping peacefully, still holding him in his embrace. What a nice sight right after waking up. He wished to see this face like this every morning. He shifts a bit, but unfortunately it makes the man groan in his sleep. Kyuhyun bites on his lip, looking at the handsome face.

Few seconds later, Siwon opens his eyes. The sight of his boyfriend makes him smile immediately.

“Good morning baby…” he says groggily, while brushing hair from the younger’s face.

“Good morning love.” Kyu smiles and pecks the man’s chin. “Sorry to wake you up.” The boy pouts with a sigh. Siwon, however, shakes his head and points to his lips for a morning kiss. Kyuhyun chuckles and kisses him.

Who could have known that it would turn out to be pretty damn long make out season, which led to another round of sex? Right after that, both of them had to go to take a shower, and that led to another round. One would say, they would get enough of it but no. They can’t get enough of each other.

Right now, Siwon is dressed only in his jeans, topless, making a breakfast in the kitchen. He is making pancakes with a jam. The ones, Kyu loves.

Kyuhyun, on the other hand, is wearing Siwon’s shirt, which he refused to go of and pair of boxers. He is sitting on the counter right next to the man, smiling at him.

Being almost done with preparing the pancakes, Won hugs Kyuhyun around the waist, smiling at him. All he has to do now, is wait for the pancakes to fry now. He leans forwards and pecks his lover’s lips.

“Hmm.. Have I ever told you that I love you?” the man asks, looking at Kyu with his dimpled smile.

“Have I ever told you that I love you more?” the doctor challenges him and kisses his lips.

Right at this moment, there is someone ringing the bell, which makes two lovers break the kiss and frown.

“I’ll go to open the door.” Kyuhyun sighs and jumps off of the counter, walking to the main door. He checks himself in the mirror. He doesn’t have any pants on, but it shouldn’t be much of problem. He is just royally pissed at that person, who just rang the bell and broke his time with Siwon.

Opening the door, so he won’t be fully seen, Kyuhyun prepares to yell but when he spots two men standing there, he decides not to.

“Hello, doctor Cho. I think we need to talk.” Eunhyuk says with crossed arms on his chest and frown on his face. Donghae is trying to look as tough as his boyfriend but keeps failing.

“Okay, sure. Come inside.” Kyuhyun welcomes them in.

The first thing, that makes those two stay right at the spot, is seeing the young doctor only in shirt. They don’t recognize it, however. When they step in, there is another culture shock. Clothes on the floor thrown everywhere. Third culture shock would probably be Kyuhyun just leaving them there and walking inside of the apartment.

“Babe, how much jam do you want on your pancakes?” someone calls out from the kitchen. They know this voice. Of course, they do! Hurrying to the kitchen, they are welcomed by the sight of half naked Siwon and Kyuhyun preparing kitchen.

“A lot.” The asked boy looks at the jam and pancakes with big eyes, licking his lips, wanting have some already.

“Not a lot. I want you to keep healthy.” Siwon shakes his head and puts the right amount of jam, nodding to himself afterwards.

“Then why are you asking?” the doctor pouts, narrowing his brows.

“Because I’m well-mannered.” Siwon smiles and looks at Kyuhyun, pecking his pout.

“We have guests.” Kyu says after the kiss, not being one bit bothered by those two witnessing them kissing. It’s not like it’s secret anymore. Even a stupid person would understand what happened between them.

“Hmm?” Siwon looks around and grins, seeing his two best friends. “Oh, hi guys! Did you have breakfast?”

“What?” Donghae’s jaw drops open. Is he really asking about breakfast right now? That man has gone nuts!

“How can you ask this?” Eunhyuk snaps, walking to the kitchen with pissed look on his face. Is he really being asked this after the whole night? Because they couldn’t find Siwon, they had to go back to the hospital and ask for Kyuhyun’s address. “Do you know how much mad we are right now?”

“Do you know how much I am right now?” Siwon changes his tone of voice, his expression getting completely serious.

While those three are arguing, Kyuhyun snatches away the jam and pours some more on his pancakes, so Siwon won’t see anything.

“Excuse me?” Eunhyuk and Donghae ask at the same time, not believing their ears.

“We could have another round if you didn’t ring the bell!”

That confession left those two completely speechless and dumbfounded. God knows, what they thought at the moment. Siwon caught Kyuhyun with the jam in his hand and sighed, defeated. What will he do with this guy? And Kyuhyun? He was happily chewing on his pancake.


End file.
